Megaman ZX Revive: Rewritten
by Marksman Family 2015
Summary: Daniel is a Rebuilder, someone who fixes old machines from the past to make money. But when he finds a badly damaged skeleton-shaped reploid bodyframe, fixes him, and the Mavericks attack Hunter HQ, the Guardians and Hunters will gain a powerful new ally, with two people from Aile's past, against an impossible new threat only these three people from different time periods can stop.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: The story and the characters, such as Daniel and Stephen and the other OCs, belong to the original author of Megaman ZX Revive, XSDStitch. The two OCs I'm adding for the final battle, however, belong to me, being the heroes in two of my own Megaman fics, one of which was in the world of the original cartoon, the other I'm integrating into the story from my MMZX fic that happens only a few months after ZX 1. He has given me permission to continue Megaman ZX Revive due to his major writer's block. And, just like the title suggests, I asked him for permission to continue Megaman ZX Revive so I could also fix his errors to help him out and completely redo the errors that the reviewers had complained about. Megaman, Megaman X, Megaman Zero, Megaman ZX and ZX Advent, Dragon Ball Z and MLaaTR do not belong to me. They are the sole properties of Capcom, Akira Toriyama and Nickelodeon respectively.

**Megaman ZX Revive: Rewritten**

**Chapter 1**

It is the year 25XX, the 26th Century.

Three months have passed since Master Thomas and Master Mikhail of the Sage Trinity had disappeared since Master Albert had betrayed them. He was defeated by a friend in my organization, however, to prevent him from destroying the world with Ouroboros. But I didn't care about the disappearances of the remaining Sage Trinity members.

I only focused on my passion and my work associated with that passion.

I was a member of the Hunters, an organization that looks for countless ancient artifacts in ruins that were ancient themselves, and then sell the artifacts they find for money. There was, however, a similar organization that were Hunters as well, but their activities were illegal. But in the official Hunters organization, I was a special member. I was what is now called a Rebuilder.

Rebuilders are Hunters which search for old machines and technology to repair and even upgrade. Some of the technology that was thought to be lost forever to mankind had come back because the Rebuilders were formed and found machines with the lost technology. The old technology that was thought lost was repaired by Rebuilders like me. They were even upgraded with state-of-the-art technology and made as if they were brand-new or, as I like to think of it, reinvented.

My aforementioned passion and specialty was rebuilding Reploids, Mechaniloids and so on. In short, the reconstruction of mechanical beings of the past.

I was currently exploring some uncatalogued ruins I found recently. These ruins looked very old, and I had a good feeling about these particular ruins.

I knew that these ruins were my chance. If I found something that was lost for a long time, it would make me famous. Such findings in ancient ruins like these would get me some extra money. I really needed the money because I am extremely strapped for cash at the moment, which isn't a good thing for me. And in such a situation, the repairs of my small personal aircraft were already made with scrap I had salvaged and found to be useable as temporary repairs.

I traveled further into the ruins and, luckily, I found a few hints from what time these ruins were from. From some of the old computers that were still operational, I looked at some files and I was surprised by the info. These ruins were from 23XX. These ruins were from the time of the Resistance!

I had considered myself particularly lucky with this discovery. The reason being was because everybody thought all of the ruins of the time of the 24th Century had all been found and searched through.

I was about to jump into the air and whoop in excitement until I heard something.

I carefully looked around the corner where I heard the sound and found old Drones from the same period of time. I couldn't believe 200-year-old machines like these were still working. And what was worse, they still had their old programming which would cause me trouble. The trouble with this was that they would mark me as a Maverick, thanks to the regime of Copy X and Dr. Weil back in the time of the Resistance. During Copy X's reign, only Reploids were discriminated against, labeled as Mavericks, and sent to concentration camps for 'retirement'. But during Dr. Weil's reign after the death of Copy X MK2, it didn't matter whether you were a human or a Reploid. Anyone, human or Reploid, that didn't agree with Dr. Weil's psychotic ideals were labeled Mavericks as well, even the humans during his reign. It was such a terrible time for both humans and Reploids.

Back to the present. From the looks of these Drones from old pictures of the Resistance timeline, these were X-Drones, drones created by and modeled after the original Copy X to terminate suspected Mavericks. My guess is that they were X-Drones from before or after Copy X MK2 was created by Dr. Weil.

I knew if I wanted to look further into the ruins I need to get them out of the way.

I took my Blaster, a version of the standard Buster of the Hunters, but with my own special modifications. I pointed it at the nearest X-Drone and took careful aim. But because of stroke of bad luck, I only had 24 shots left in the power cell out of the full charge's-worth of 200 shots I had started out with.

I shot the first X-Drone down with a single shot to where the power core was from the blueprints I remembered. The others reacted as their programming had dictated and shot at me with semi-auto fire, firing multiple three-round bursts. I ducked behind a wall and waited until it stopped.

After several more three-round bursts, there was silence. Then there was the sound of something collapsing on the ground. I looked carefully and found the remaining X-Drone remnants deactivated on the ground. My guess was that shooting at me took the last of their energy from what had remained in their power cores. After 200 years of inactivity while waiting for any supposed Mavericks, it didn't come as a surprise to me. But I was stupid for wasting a shot to destroy the one X-Drone. If I had known they had little energy like that left, I would've just caught their attention for a short time and force them to fire at me. I would've done this while I hid behind the wall until the last of their energy was depleted from their cores. I should have realized this sooner, but there was no need to keep worrying about that now. I continued forward.

I explored further into the ruins after the fight and came to the conclusion that these ruins were from the middle of Weil's reign over Neo Arcardia.

It was while I was exploring a partially caved in hallway that I found a door. After I forced the door open, I was in a large, badly damaged room. I looked around carefully, however, and from the remains I knew I had found the power core room of this building. Only a few buildings had its' own power core room, so I assumed this was a really important building at the time.

While I was searching, I found the remains of the core and shuddered as I found the remains of a human body. The person must have died in a large explosion, or from old age. But thankfully, the core was still operational. And to my surprise, I soon found out why: it was cut off from the rest of the building so it couldn't supply the other rooms with energy nor build up energy for energy storage units used for emergency power. And what gave this theory away was a badly damaged Reploid body. From the looks of it, I would say this was a combat-model Reploid and had really old technology equipped in it's mechanical structure. Some of it, from what I could see, hadn't been used for a really long time, at least 400 years.

This Reploid must have been in the same explosion. But by the looks of it, it was lucky to have fallen in a way that the energy cables of the core supporting his damaged body hadn't been severed. And after I did a quick check of the computer, I found out the main system, the "Brain" of the Reploid, was still active.

This Reploid was properly active in this state for 200 years. But the self shutdown system had been damaged beyond repair, to the point where he couldn't even shutdown at all.

I couldn't believe my good luck on top of finding this old Resistance ruin. I found an active Reploid of the Resistance era. That meant he had every memory of that particular point in time and I only needed to repair him. But it was too much of a risk to do the repairs here, as I didn't have the needed parts or tools with me at the time.

I reached for my backpack and pulled out two portable Trans Server units and placed them by the Reploid. After I placed the Trans Server units by the Reploid, I took out an emergency power core I had with me, placing it within this Reploid to be sure he wouldn't shut down. After I installed the emergency power core in his body, I removed the energy cables of the power core in the room. I activated the portable Trans Server units and, in a matter of seconds, the body disappeared in a flash of light, being teleported home to my workshop, where I would be able to do the repairs. I looked around the room of these ruins one last time and collected everything I thought would be useful or could be restored. After that, I left the ruins back out the way I came. As I passed through the entrance of the ruins, I found the personal aircraft of other Hunters and, after a quick talk, I went back to my aircraft and flew back to the Hunters HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was finally home at the Hunters HQ

Normally, civilians may find this place strange since they don't understand our line of work. But for me, it became my home after I joined the Hunters and became a Rebuilder because of something that I really wished I could forget.

I was on my way to my workshop to begin working on the Reploid I found.

But then a familiar voice yelled, "Daniel! There you are!"

When I turned towards the source of the voice, a guy wearing the standard Hunter Uniform but with a cowboy hat and no goggles was standing in front of me.

"Hi Stephen! What's up?" I greeted.

I was surprised when he said, "I wanted to catch up with the hero of the day!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and dragged me towards the bar.

"Not now, Stephen. You know I―" I began, trying to remind him of how strapped for cash I was.

"Don't be stupid! I insist that you join me for a round of beer since you found something like that! Everyone thought that all of the Resistance era ruins had been found, but apparently we were wrong. And I even heard from the boss that you got the discovery bonus for this month!"

I was baffled by how much my discovery was worth. But, then again, it was early in the current month, and anyone who gets the discovery bonus doesn't usually get it until the 1st of the next month. But when I saw his grin as he dragged me into the bar, I finally understood what was going on, knowing full-well what Stephen had done.

He somehow managed to convince the leading authorities of any ruins from the ancient past that it would be impossible to top this discovery. And as far as I could tell, he even played a few mind games to make sure that they agreed my discovery was the best one in the brief history of the Hunters organization.

So, knowing I couldn't escape the spotlight he put me in, I came to terms with the strings that Stephen had pulled for me and went into the bar with my best friend. As we we sat down inside, we both ordered a round of beer to drink and while we waited for the bartender to come back, I took out my wireless PDA from my bag and checked my bank account. Like I suspected, I received a lot of money, enough that I would finally be able to pay my bills, as well as getting proper repairs for my aircraft. I was happy when I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about making money for a while. I had enough to live a little before I would have to go exploring again.

"Say, Daniel, what are you planning to do now?" Stephen asked, sounding curious. "Are you going to take a break for a few days?"

I shook my head as I replied, "No. While my aircraft gets the proper repairs, I gonna use my free time begin the repairs on the Resistance era Reploid I found."

"Let me guess, old friend." Stephen said slyly with a smile to match. "You're hoping that his memory is good enough that he would be able to tell you a few things about the Resistance?" Stephen looked amused at his proper guess of my intentions, knowing me enough like we were brothers that he could always tell what I have planned.

"This time, unlike other Reploids I've repaired, I am sure he will be able to tell me what I've always wanted to here about." I replied, smiling a happy smile. "Because I used an emergency power core from HQ that I had with me in order to prevent him from shutting down when his other emergency core was almost depleted. I just need to do the proper repairs in order to reactivate him."

Stephen stared at me and nearly dropped his drink when he replied "Daniel, you… you must have the devil's luck." He laughed, saying, "I knew you would find your jackpot."

"Thanks." I replied with a smile back at my friend and he laughed. But then there was silence as a girl stomped in, took a drink and sat next to us.

I knew this girl very well. We worked together on a few missions from Hunters HQ. But it would be more accurate to say that I had to chase after her in some jobs because she had been captured by Maverick remnants and the Hunters HQ sent me to rescue her. And the look her on her face told me that she wasn't in a good mood.

"Hi Ashe. How are you?" I greeted carefully.

"Aw, shove it, Daniel. You know how I am." Ashe snapped back.

I knew what she was still mad about. But just to be sure I asked, "Still mad about the Biometal?"

"How would you react if a damn Reploid without a past takes your best bounty?!" Ashe continued in her tirade of anger. "And after he shoots down only a few Mavericks, he's allowed keep it. This has got to be the shittiest stroke of bad luck in my entire Hunter career."

A few months ago, she was on a Hunter mission with other Hunters to recover something called a Biometal. But she got seriously wounded in battle with a Reploid named Prometheus. She had to stay in a hospital while a Reploid boy named Grey, another friend of mine in the Hunters, somehow fused with the Biometal. After Grey had fused with the Biometal, he then defeated Master Albert of the Sage Trinity when he took a massive amount of a different Biometal and created Ouroboros. I would really love to get my hands on one of these Biometal fragments. Who knows what kind of lost technology is in them.

"But what do you care, Daniel?" She continued in anger still. "All you care about is to rebuild some old Reploids like you." I just shrugged because I didn't really care that I was a Reploid. During the last 200 years humans and Reploids had become more and more similar to one another. Only someone with a good set of eyes could tell who was a Reploid and who was a human…

We hunters have a sense to be able to tell the difference between humans and Reploids without taking a look at the necessary place, which was the forehead. Reploids of the modern era always had a red upside-down triangle that signified that they were a Reploid.

Stephen tried to calm Ashe down. But I knew it would be futile and a complete waste of time. I learned shortly after I met her that it takes her a long time to get over losing a good bounty like the Biometal.

I finished up my drink and sat the beer mug down. As I went to pay the bartender, he told me that Stephen already paid for the round.

After he realized he didn't have a chance to calm down Ashe, he asked me, "How about we look for the guy in the Craft Workshop? I still have to thank you for your help when you found me and the others back then."

I politely refused his offer. But I knew what he means by that last sentence.

I originally lived in a large town. But one day, Mavericks suddenly attacked and killed everybody I knew and possibly all the other townspeople. I was able to get away, but I was damaged when I got caught in the crossfire. During my escape, I found Stephen and some other Hunters with a crashed aircraft, which crashed due to a fatal defect. And on top of that, their comm radio was trashed.

I came up to them and explained what had just happened to me. After they gave me the necessary repairs, I returned the favor by repairing their transport aircraft. They took me with them after I had checked over the transport to make sure there were no other fatal defects that would cause it to crash again. During the trip back to the Hunters HQ, I learned more about the Hunters during the trip, though I had only heard bits and pieces about them before this lesson. They told me about the Rebuilders and I decided to become one as well since I no longer had a home thanks to the Maverick attack on my town. Plus I was good with machines, like the repairs I did to the transport aircraft. Stephen was the sole owner of the transport I had repaired back then. He helped me out during the beginning of my career as a Rebuilder. I upgraded our equipment from time to time but he still thinks he owes me for repairing his aircraft back then. But I knew that he only thinks that because I saved the only thing that was left of his family.

"Come on, bro." Stephen said, kinda begging. "You know how much I've been hanging onto that favor you did for me back then. Like you with that old Energy Saber." He pointed at the Saber hilt on by belt.

It was something that my family had for a long time. Yes, my family. I was the only, well, 'child' in my family of Reploids and my father gave me the Energy Saber to me just one week before the Maverick attack on the town. The old sword had an unusual design, which I guessed that it was as old as the Reploid I just found. It also had an old insignia on it. But over the years that it's been in my family, it wasn't visible anymore. And for as long as my family and I have had it, it never worked.

I didn't know why, but for some reason or other, I could never get it to activate, even thought it should work properly. I though that, perhaps, I just wasn't designed to wield this thing.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Stephen asked, knocking on my head and snapping me back to reality. "Also? Can we go now?"

"I already told you, Stephen, I can't." I said, shaking my head. "I've got some work to do."

Stephen shrugged, saying "Your decision. Well, good luck restoring that old Reploid. See ya later, bro." He waved good bye to me and left. But if I know my best friend as well as I did, I knew he would still try to pay me back for that favor when I escaped the Maverick attack and found my friend and the other Hunters stranded. He was well known around here for overdoing everything he does. Including being thankful to somebody, like how he felt indebted to me for what I did back then.

I went to the Craft workshop. Once I finished my business there, I went to pay my bills.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After I had paid my bills, I returned to my workshop. After I looked around for a brief moment, I found the Reploid body on the Trans Server platform. I walked up to the body and picked it up and took it to my workshop table. After I carefully placed this Reploid's body on the table, I went to the other rooms of my workshop, gathering the parts I needed to repair this Reploid.

First of all, I looked for a replacement power core because the emergency power core I had installed before I left the ruins would be depleted in the next hour so it needed to be replaced. After I found it, I took out the old core and after a close look I figured that I could try to restore it later. But for now I put it aside and carefully connected the new core. After activating the core, I connected it to the rest of the Reploid's system and removed the emergency core.

Then I disconnected the mainframe from the rest of the body, except the energy system to prevent the remaining body sensors from sending signals of artificial pain to the mainframe while I was working on the body. Then the next step was to clean the remaining parts of the body to see if there was any more damage and to get an idea what the Reploid used to look like.

It took me hours to clear the body but after that I had a good picture.

Most of the exterior looked was destroyed, like he had been in some big battle. But what was left of his endoskeleton had remained intact, and it was enough to tell me that this was no ordinary Reploid. In fact, this Reploid's endoskeleton looked just like a human skeleton, like something out of an old science-fiction movie I had found from the very late 20th Century, around 198X. But what was different about this endoskeleton was that it had a tail as if it was a monkey's tail.

A robotic human-looking endoskeleton with a monkey's tail. Where had I heard or seen that before?

But since I had also found the blueprints for replacement parts for this robotic skeleton, I began gathering the parts. Since whoever this Reploid was couldn't be completely restored since he required organic parts, I just decided to replace the parts of him that were damaged, which was just the arms and legs.

First, I rebuilt the arms after gathering the parts I needed to duplicate them from the old blueprints. After I had completed the arms, I began to work on the replacement legs. After I had rebuilt the legs, I then detached the damaged arms and replaced them. After that, I then replaced the legs. Then I updated his software so his systems would recognize the replacement parts.

First, I removed the parts that were beyond repair from the Reploid's body. Then I replaced them with new parts while I connected his Mainframe to my computer to update the his system for the newer replacement parts.

I worked on this Reploid for hours and after that, the Reploid body was repaired enough to be reactivated. I reconnected the mainframe with the body and initialized the activation program.

Since the Reploid needed to get used to the new parts, I guessed that it would take a while until he was completely operational again. I took the chance and placed my tools back on the table and went to my bed after eating a quick snack. Then I fell asleep for a quick nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up as I heard an alarm. At first I thought it was my clock. But when I looked at it, I realized it couldn't be. It wasn't the right time and my alarm clock would have played a music disc I had inside it with old techno music from the early 21st Century.

I quickly stood up with a start after I realized that it was the Emergency Alarm. After a quick look around, I knew that the emergency alarm meant a Maverick attack.

I quickly grabbed my Buster and the power cells I had for it and ran outside. It didn't make me feel any better leaving this Reploid alone. And even then I didn't have the time to grab the saber I placed on the table next to the Reploid. But during a Maverick attack, there was never any time to waste.

I looked around and saw where the Mavericks had begun attacking. I quickly joined the other Hunters to defend Hunter HQ.

I found Stephen behind a rock. I ran over to him and ducked down with him, cocking my Buster.

"Where the hell did they come from, Stephen?" I asked my friend as we fired at the Mavericks that were advancing on us.

"My first thought was that they just came from out of nowhere." Stephen yelled over the sound of Buster fire. "I don't have any other clue where these Mavericks came from." Stephen shot at the incoming Mavericks. I shot at them as well. I cursed at the realization that they had come at the worst time.

But then, why now, and why here, of all places on Planet Earth? Since Ouroboros had been destroyed the number of Mavericks were decreasing. Or did they just attack somewhere randomly? Looking at the numbers the second theory was the better suited one for this situation.

While we shot at the Mavericks, I noticed something in the air. I began wondering what it was. It was moments later that I blamed myself for asking that. For at that moment, a sudden strong gust of wind came from the flying creature, throwing us back. We landed hard on the ground. The Mavericks began advancing further on our defensive position.

While we retreated back to the fall back point, we continued to shoot at them "They're getting closer. There's beginning to be too many of them to fight by ourselves."

"You're definitely right about that, Daniel." Stephen said as we continued to fire on the Mavericks. "However, the big wigs of the Hunters just said that the Guardians were on their way."

My hopes were lifted at the mention of the Guardians. The Guardians were a unit formed to prevent Maverick attacks. And hopefully, if they arrived in time, there was the possibility that we would be able to hold the Mavericks back long enough to evacuate or perhaps force them to retreat altogether.

If we could defend the base enough to drive the Mavericks away, it would ease my mind to know that the Reploid body I found would be safe.

"Don't just stand there, Daniel." Stephen said as he scolded me. I shook my head free of my daydreaming and looked back at Stephen. But before I could even utter a reply, another strong gust blew over and separate us. I was slammed into a boulder behind me hard and cried in pain. When I opened my eyes again, my heart and mind filled with a terrible fear.

In front of me was a boy I had only seen in pictures, the Reploid known as Aeolus. Aeolus was also known as the Model H Megaman. He slashed two nearby Hunters down with his purple energy sabers. When he stabbed them both to make sure they wouldn't get back up, he then turned towards me.

I remained silent in a desperate hope that he would believe that I was out of commission. But as he approached me and raised one of his blades, I quickly grabbed my Buster and shot at him repeatedly. He blocked my Buster shots with ease and, while he was trying recover, I took the chance and ran away.

I thought I would be safe. But then, before I realized what had happened, I got hit by a weak shockwave, damaging my back and falling down on the ground. I was unable to move my legs. That meant that the data line in my spine was cut.

I saw my Buster get kicked away. I turned around and saw the green Megaman hold his Energy Blade at my throat and looked me over, as if searching for something.

He looked disgusted as he said, "You don't have what I want." He then began to raise his energy saber, and held it like was going to stab me in my core.

"What on earth does he want from me?" I wondered, closing my eyes in fear, preparing to be permanently shut down.

But then I heard what seemed to be a Buster shot, and the foot was lifted from my body. I opened my eyes and saw that it had hit Aeolus. It has been a strong shot, even though it wasn't Buster fire. And as I turned my head to look in the direction where the shot came from, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what had fired the energy shot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Right where I looked, I saw the robotic human skeleton-looking Reploid I had just repaired, his eyes glowing red. It was then that I also saw what seemed to be flesh, real human organic flesh, growing over his skeleton. And in a matter of moments, his flesh had completely regenerated. And what was more, his clothes had also grown over his body, which looked like some sort of old martial arts gi, or martial arts training clothes, that didn't seem to be of this century. He just stood there, looking angry as his hand was held up towards Aeolus, as if the energy blast had come from his hand. I only barely recognized the energy. I think someone from the Maverick Wars Era had called it Ki. The only possible way this particular Reploid could have fired a energy blast of his own life force was because he was of a legendary race of which only one member of that race was left alive on Earth and throughout the Universe back during the Maverick Wars and Resistance Eras.

This cyborg-like Reploid must be the legendary Gohan, Jr, who had defeated Dr. Weil, whom had actually been an evil member of Gohan, Jr's race.

Aeolus's outraged question brought me back to reality. He asked, "Who the hell are you?!"

"As if it would matter to you, you filthy Maverick!" Gohan said angrily.

Yikes! I've never heard anyone, not even my friends, make such a cold statement like that.

"You're right." Aeolus said as he had charged at Gohan. "Because now, I'll destroy you!"

My guess was that Gohan would fire another blast of his Ki at Aeolus. But man, was I wrong.

Instead of firing another blast of Ki, Gohan put his hand down and pulled something from a belt around the waist part of his martial arts gi's outer jumpsuit where there was a black martial arts belt. I automatically recognized it as my Saber! Did he really think he could use it?

My mental question was soon answered as soon as a green energy blade emerged from the hilt and Gohan blocked each of Aeolus attacks with such ease that he seemed to be a master of the art of the sword. But Aeolus did prove one thing about himself. He really was a perfectionist, as selfish as he is.

"You may look like my old friend in a way," Gohan started to say, a determined look on his face as he fought Aeolus, "but in battle, you're nothing compared to the real one."

I wondered who Gohan was talking about. But that's when a small tidbit of information from my studies of the Resistance Era popped back into my mind. I had seen a Reploid looking very familiar to Aeolus in Model H Form. I remembered that the Reploid's name was Sage Harpuia, one of the Four Guardians of Megaman X, the original leader of Neo Arcadia. Aeolus was known as Megaman Model H. I wondered if Biometal Model H had been designed from the blueprints of Sage Harpuia.

And how did Gohan know Sage Harpuia? Did the legendary Ultra Uterkian cyborg really know Sage Harpuia? And if he did, they were friends? It seemed I still had a lot to learn about the Resistance Era in more studies. But as far as I knew, when Sage Harpuia was still alive as a Guardian of Neo Arcadia, he destroyed Reploids that had been labeled as Mavericks.

"You think I'm nothing like the Original Harpuia?" Aeolus asked angrily, apparently pissed that Gohan called him nothing. Then he shouted, "You're all ignorant! I started to believe that not only mankind, but that Reploids as well as humans should be annihilated from the planet as well. Humans and Reploids not like me and my companions are inferior and must be wiped out!"

"You're definitely not like my best friend." Gohan said with contempt for Aeolus. "You have no sense of honor or compassion as he did. When we finally put our differences of me being in the Resistance and he a Guardian aside, we fought together when I finally destroyed Dr. Weil when we saved the world together alongside our common friend. Even when I sealed myself in hibernation 254 years ago, I could still see him and my wife, Fairy Leviathan, as well as the other two Guardians fighting for the sake of humankind. You, who are but a filthy Maverick, will never harm another human of the planet which adopted me ever again. Because at the end of this day, one shall stand. One shall fall."

Right when Gohan had stated all of that information, I could see that Aeolus was frozen due to this burst of information.

But then he looked all but livid with rage as he said, "You... HOW DARE YOU!" Aeolus then charged at Gohan with blind rage, having forgotten right then the perfection he used in his fighting style. He tried to pummel Gohan, though Gohan seemed to be moving so fast that before Aeolus could land a punch, Gohan disappeared then reappeared in a different spot away from Aeolus, all in the same instant.

I noticed right then that my Buster had been knocked over towards me during the fighting. I grabbed my Buster and, after using my arms to pull myself into a sitting position against the boulder, began shooting at Aeolus to back Gohan up. Aeolus noticed my shots and avoided all but the first few, he continued to deflect the remaining shots I fired at him.

Then, before I could even react, Aeolus charged at me with his Dash Jets and then used his sabers to cut my arms off. I screamed in pain as the next thing I knew after that initial pain, I felt an even more unbearable pain coming from the center of my chest. I was horrified when I looked down at my chest and saw that Aeolus had stabbed one of sabers into my chest. Aeolus, however, didn't notice Gohan, Jr behind him. Gohan just reached around, pulled Aeolus' saber and arm out of my chest, held it firm with one hand and, after focusing some of his Ki in his fist, he yelled 'ENERGY PUNCH!' and punched Aeolus so hard that Aeolus flew back about 50 feet. Aeolus crashed into the northern outer wall of Hunter HQ, even crashing through the wall all the way to the other side beyond the wall. Gohan stood back up in a martial arts ready stance. The battle was over, and he had won.

Aeolus stood back up, though shaky from the force of the impact of crashing into the wall, the damage pretty evident in his outer armor.

After a short pause, Aeolus looked at Gohan with a most hateful look as he said, "This isn't over yet, Ultra Utekrian. My army and I will be back. And make no mistake, I'll kill you personally for all of those unforgivable insults, mark my words."

"Yeah whatever." Gohan said, just standing there all calm. Then, much to Aeolus' terror, Gohan transformed into his Ultra Utekrian 3 Form. I was amazed at how much different he looked now as he said, "If you ever attack this place ever again, or if you and your filthy Maverick Army ever attack anymore innocent humans or Reploids, then this is what you will face when you meet your demise by my hands, mark MY words."

Despite his terror at seeing Gohan, Jr in Ultra Utekrian 3 Form, he and what was left of his army teleported away through a portable Trans Server unit.

Gohan, after powering down from his Ultra Utekrian 3 Form, turned towards me and knelt down next to me, a soft, gentle, and compassionate look in his eyes as he said, "Don't worry, young warrior. We'll get you fixed up."

It was then that I began feeling some of my other parts shutting down. Aeolus had clearly damaged my power core. When Gohan looked at my chest wound, he looked horrified, which he then turned towards the other Hunters and called for a medic.

My eyes were becoming heavy as the last I remember was Gohan picking up my damaged form and helped get me to the infirmary. I also saw Stephen's face as he looked mortified that me, one of his many friends, was about to shutdown.

After a few more seconds, everything went black as I shut down.


End file.
